The plasma processing of work-pieces having a variety of shapes and sizes in a conventional plasma processor has proven to be inconvenient because the pieces are difficult to hold. As a result, conventional plasma processors work well for semiconductor wafers which are typically flat and can be easily held by a flat wafer holder. Other plasma processors work well for samples that are large in size but these processors are not economical for samples that are small in size and require uniform plasma treatment. One type of conventional plasma processor is known as a Plasma Source Ion Implantation (PSII) processor. In the PSII processor a negative voltage is applied directly to the sample being processed. The application of the negative voltage to the sample results in the sample extracting ions from a plasma generated adjacent the samples. The PSII processor does not easily handle multiple samples for treatment at the same time, since each sample must be individually connected to the negative voltage. Further, if the sample is non-conductive, the PSII processor becomes somewhat less effective since the voltage must be capacitively coupled from the sample holder, through the sample and the plasma sheath. A conventional beam line ion implantor is not effective for multiple samples of various shapes since the ion beam utilized by such samples has a relatively small cross-sectional area and thus requires scanning over the entire sample. As such, the sample needs to be maneuvered in a complicated fashion in order to receive a uniform treatment. It would be desirable to have a plasma processor which provides uniform treatment to a plurality of various shaped samples in an easy, convenient and efficient manner.